Youtuber's luck
by ThisIsMeXx
Summary: Raine's a 21 year old girl from London, England. She has been a Youtuber for over 2 years, there she met PJ which became one of her closest friends. One day, PJ calls her up with a request from a certain Phil Lester...
1. Chapter 1: Raine

**Authors note:**

 **So, this is me first English fanfic... sorry for all the grammaticall mistakes.**

 **I really love Dan & Phil, but there are so few OC stories with them. **

**Here's my take on a fanfic with the lovely Dan Howell! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, that was my cover of 'Shut up and dance' by Walk The Moon. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and see you next week! Buh – bye." Raine stood up from sitting on the bed, for what seemed like hours. She turned the camera off and returned her guitar in his dusty, old bag.

Another week, another weekly video. She had been a Youtuber for over two years now, and she still enjoyed as if it were the first video. Over those two years she met some of the most amazing people, like PJ. PJ had been a Youtuber since 2007, under the name KickThePJ. She loved his videos, and was surprised when he offered to do a collab with her. This was after her first year on Youtuber, after that collab her subscribers when from 5.000 to 500.000. After that collab video they stayed in touch, and now he was one of her closest friends.

He, regularly, appeared in her videos, and they would sing duets or play challenges. She enjoyed his company very much, not as lover but more as a brother.

Raine picked up the camera and connected it to her laptop. Filming a video also meant editing it, which would take up a whole day. It would be a task for tomorrow, she had to upload it on Thursday and since it was Monday, she had two days. She ran her hand through her red hair, and downloaded the video onto her laptop.

Raine started dying her hair when she was about 14 years old, which was almost 7 years ago. Recently she had let her friend dye some of the locks black, so now she had red hair with black 'highlights'. She was quite proud of her hair, it's wasn't something a lot of people had. Her hair reached down her shoulders, making its way down her breasts.

After her first year of Youtube, she decided that she wanted to live alone. Now she lived in an apartment in London, England. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either. She had a living room and a kitchen, that both were in the same room. She had her bedroom, were she recorded her videos, and she had a bathroom. It was big enough for her.

After the video finished downloading to her laptop, she placed her laptop back onto the desk. She glanced at the clock, that hung next to the door. It was already 6 o'clock, time for something to eat.

Before she could walk out the door, the noise of her phone filled her ears. She thought it would be hilarious to have a ringtone where Tom Hiddleston screamed Loki'd over and over again. After a few weeks, she figured it was getting quite annoying… but it did capture her attention.

She picked up the phone, and it lit up. A picture of PJ smiling appeared on the screen, beneath a green and red phone.

"Hello, Raine?" His voice rang through the phone.

"Hi PJ, what's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, I know you usually are eating by now… but do you know Phill Lester? AmazingPhil from Youtube?"

That name did rang a bell, she couldn't imagine a face with the name though.

"I recognize the name, why?"

"Well, he saw that video where we did the cinnamon challenge and he wanted to know if you were okay with doing a collab with him." PJ said excitingly.

"Umm…" Raine didn't quite know what to say. Besides PJ, she never really had done a collab with another Youtuber. She figured they didn't really knew who she was, there were far more popular Youtubers. Why would someone want to collab with her?

Then again, she did have the same thought when PJ wanted collab with her. It would be a new experience, a chance to widen her network.

"Yeah, sure… do you have his number or his email?"

"I'll let him know you agreed. I'll text you his number, alright? Speak to you later, Raine."

"Bye, PJ."

 _Well, that was… weird._ Raine thought to herself. _Perhaps I should check this AmazingPhil out…_

She grabbed her laptop from the desk, once more. When she arrived at his Youtube channel, the first thing she noticed was how many subscribers the guy had.

 _Why the hell would a guy with almost 3 million subscribers, want to do a collab with little old me?_ She clicked the first video on his channel, which was called 'Phil is not on fire 6'. Two guys appeared onto her screen, the one on the right was wearing a blue shirt with nyan cat printed on it. He had black hair and was really slim. _That must be Phil,_ Raine thought. She figured as much, since his face was the profile picture of the channel.

Beside him was sitting another guy, wearing a black shirt with white stars. His hair was brown and he had the most dreamy brown eyes she had ever seen.

The first thing they did in the video was draw cat whiskers on each other's faces. They seemed a bit strange, at first. But soon enough, they made her giggle. She wondered what the other guy was called, she thought she heard Phill call him Dan. He was quite cute, and made her silently wish that it was Dan that wanted to collab with her, instead of Phil. Although Phil also was a cute guy, but more in the child kind of way.

"If you want to subscribe to Daniel, you can click on his face right here. Do a sexy face." The guy, who Raine presumed was Phil, said.

 _This might be interesting._ Raine clicked on the cute face of the boy named Dan. Again her gaze fell upon the number of subscribers. _Holy shit, he has even more subscribers then that Phil guy._

He neared the 5 million subscribers, this was a number that Raine could only dream of.

She clicked one of his first videos with the name 'I can't live without my phone', it was posted a few days ago. He talked about how naked he felt without his phone, and how depended he was on his phone. It was weird, but she enjoyed watching him talk. She didn't usually like rants, but this did interest her. He talked about things she could relate to, 'cause she also was depended on her phone. Who wasn't?

The voice of Tom Hiddleston yelling 'Loki'd' snapped her out of her thoughts.

 **Here's Phil's number, he lives in London. A few streets away from you.**

\- **PJ**

Raine dialed the number, PJ texted her. This would be prove to be a most interesting experience.


	2. Chapter 2: Phil Lester

"Hello, speaking to Phil Lester."

Raine recognized the voice on the other side, from the video she saw earlier on.

"Uh… Hi, it's Raine. PJ told me you'd like to collab for a YouTube video." Raine said with a shaking voice. It felt so weird, talking to someone other than PJ. She felt so insecure talking to strange people, if more so when those people had more than 3 million subscribers on YouTube.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl that did the cinnamon challenge with PJ, right?" Phil asked, he sounded very upbeat. Like it did in the video she saw. Raine wondered how PJ knew this guy, they didn't just happen to have each other's numbers. "Yeah, that's me. How do you know PJ, exactly?"

It stayed quite on the other side of the phone, while Phil thought about the answer. The awkward silence made Raine more uncomfortable. She didn't like silence, not when she was talking with someone and neither when she was alone. There was something haunting about the quietness of an empty room. It made her feel as if there was someone watching her, although she knew it was only paranoia. She shook her head, _I have to stop thinking about things like that._ There were to many things she overthought, it would only send her into some kind of existential crisis. She had those crisis's a lot, mostly at night when she laid in bed. Those thoughts always jumped her when she was alone in the dark, it made her whole body shiver and her mind would blank out. It would only bring her to the same conclusion, over and over again; nothing mattered, everyone died in the end.

"We did a few video's together. He's a nice lad to be around." Phil's voice, brought her back to reality. At first she was quite confused, what was he talking about? But then she remembered her question. "Yeah, he sure is," she replied. Again, the awkward silence fell. "Maybe we should meet up, and talk about some ideas?" Phil suggested. Raine felt panic tugging at her throat, _damn anxiety._ "S – sure," was all she could utter. Phil gave her his address, and she penned it down. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes," Raine said, trying to keep her voice steady. She hung up, and her hands went straight up her hair to grab it.

"Alright, stay cool, Raine. It's just a meet up, it's not like his gonna bite you or anything," she thought aloud. Why did she always have to go through this, whenever she was to meet someone new. She always feared that people wouldn't like her, that she wouldn't be what they expected. She knew she shouldn't care, but some way or another she always ended up doing so.

 _Come on, Raine. He sounded like a friendly person._ She stood up and grabbed her jacket from the door. Before she went out of her apartment, she grabbed a banana from the counter, eating it hastily while she jumped of the stairs.

 _Alright, let's see._ _He lives two streets away._ She thought, while she slammed the front door behind her shut. She started walking towards the outskirts of town, while eating the last of her banana. A decent meal would have to wait for later that evening.

She knocked on the white door with a window above, if she was right and her orientation hadn't failed her, this was supposed to be where Phil lived. It took a few minutes before the door opened, and a boy with black hair greeted her.

"Hi, you must be Raine. I'm Phil Lester," he said and offered his hand. Hesitantly, Raine shook his hand and gave him a vague smile. He was much larger than she expected, he towered over her like a building. Her head reached his shoulders, that's how much longer he was. "Hi," she shyly responded. He stepped aside and let her in. It was like they were walking up the stairs for ages when Phil finally said, "the door to your right." She went inside and found herself in the smallest hallway, she'd ever seen. "Wow, this is… small?" She said, without thinking. A few seconds, after the words left her mouth, she clapped her hands before her mouth.

 _I can't believe I just said that._

"It is, isn't it," Phil smiled. "My roommate calls it the 'existential crisis hallway."

 _I can see why he would it name it like that._

"So, you don't live here alone?" She wondered aloud.

"No, I live with Dan. I don't know if you've seen his video's," Phil responded with a little smile. Raine felt something jump inside her stomach. Dan was the boy with the brown, she had seen in Phil's video. "Oh, is he here?" She asked, trying not to sound eager. Phil shook his head, "No, he's out. He didn't want to disturb my brainstorming."

Raine felt a bit disappointed, she would've loved meeting this Dan. Phil opened the first door on the left, which revealed the living room. He went inside and she followed. From the moment she stepped into the room, she felt like she was in some kind of geek heaven. They had two frames with Iron Man and The Hulk hanging on the wall. A frame with a poster from Muse hung above the sofa. On the cabinet there stood a ? block from Mario and a ghost from the Pacman games. There were also two lamps that, immediately, drew Raine's attention. One was shaped like the blocks from Tetris and the other one was, again, shaped like one of the ghosts from Pacman.

"Wow, awesome place you have here," she said, admiring the geeky stuff they had. "You like it?" Phil asked, a bit proudly. "Yes, especially the Iron Man & Hulk frames. They're awesome!" Raine suddenly realized how geekish she sounded, "I really like Marvel…" she added weirdly.

"I can tell," Phil smirked. "Take a seat," he added and gestured to the couch that was sitting against the wall. Raine sat down on the sofa, trying to adjust herself to the body-shaped gap that was already formed into the couch. "You want something to drink?" Phil asked kindly, making his way to door. Raine shook her head, "No, thank you". Phil went out of the room, and Raine felt enormously uncomfortable sitting on the body-shaped gap.

 _Who the hell formed this enormous gap?_ Raine thought annoyingly, _they must've spend ages on this sofa._

Phil returned with a glass of cola, and settled beside her on the couch. "So, do you have any ideas for a video?" He asked. Raine felt like her mind went blank, she couldn't think of any ideas for a video. Why did her brain always abandon her, when she needed it the most? She just awkwardly sat there, staring at her hands. Trying to look as if she was thinking really hard. Luckily for her, Phil broke the silence with an idea of his own, "Well, I did find these old photos of me… Maybe we could look at them, and just… react to it?"

Raine thought about it, since she didn't have an idea of her own, it would be a the best decision to just agree with his. "Yes, sounds good." She replied with a faint smile. Phil looked at her, she was the tiniest person he'd ever seen. He, literally, had to look down on her, but he did have to do that with most people. Was she tiny, or was he just freakishly big? He admired her red hair with the black locks in it, and the little freckles that spread across her nose. "Well, I propose, you come over tomorrow and we start filming. Maybe you can meet Dan, when you're here?" He said kindly, giving her a reassuring smile. She did look quite nervous to be here, was he that intimidating? How could he be? The only thing he ever talked about was lions, unicorns and rainbows… hardly the stuff bad boys were made of. She nodded, and stood up, "I should go home then." Phil followed her down the stairs, letting her out of the building, "see you tomorrow".

She waved and went on her way to her home.

 _Strange girl,_ was all Phil could think.


End file.
